se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sergio Mattarella/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Joachim Gauck - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Italiana Sergio Mattarella e il Presidente della Repubblica Federale di Germania Joachim Gauck in occasione della seconda edizione dell’Italian-German High Level Dialogue. quirinale.it Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Sergio Mattarella incontra il Presidente della Repubblica Federale di Germania in Visita Ufficiale. quirinale.it Angela Merkel - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| El presidente se reunió por la tarde con la canciller federal alemana, Angela Merkel. Foto: AP. Francia * Ver François Hollande - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| FRANCOIS HOLLANDE ET SERGIO MATTARELLA LORS D'UNE RENCONTRE A PARIS. transalpine.com Emmanuel Macron - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Incontro del Presidente Sergio Mattarella con il Presidente della Repubblica Francese, Emmanuel Macron. quirinale.it Países Bajos * Ver Sergio Mattarella - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Dichiarazioni alla stampa del Presidente Sergio Mattarella al termine dell'incontro con il Re Willem Alexander dei Paesi Bassi. quirinale.it Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Francisco - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Papa incontra Mattarella: "Grazie Italia per l'accoglienza ai migranti". Foto Ansa España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Su Majestad el Rey Don Juan Carlos recibe el saludo del Presidente de la República Italiana, Sergio Mattarella. Casa de S.M. el Rey Felipe VI - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| S.M. el Rey recibió en el Palacio Real al Presidente de Italia, Sergio Mattarella. Casarealtv Mariano Rajoy - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, conversa con el presidente de la República Italiana, Sergio Mattarella - EFE Grecia * Ver Alexis Tsipras - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Greece and Italy are united by the common challenges they face in economy and migration, Prime Minister Alexis Tsipras told Italian President Sergio Mattarella on Tuesday, welcoming him at Maximos Mansion. GreekReporter.com Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Mattarella: «Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, gli italiani non lo dimenticheranno mai». ilmessaggero.it Giorgio Napolitano - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Rosatellum, tensione tra Giorgio Napolitano e Sergio Mattarella. Dallo scorso agosto non si parlano più. Libero Quotidiano Ciriaco De Mita - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Sergio #Mattarella, da uomo di parte a presidente imparziale. circolopertini.it Giulio Andreotti - Sin imagen.jpg| Nacido en Palermo, Sicilia, en 1941, se ha caracterizado por ser un hombre correcto, de sólidos principios, que cuando fue ministro de Educación en 1989 con el gobierno del "inoxidable" Giulio Andreotti renunció al cargo para protestar contra la adopción de la llamada Ley Mammí, que concedía tres canales de televisión al magnate de las comunicaciones Silvio Berlusconi. 31 de enero de 2015 Massimo D'Alema - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Mattarella nel ruolo di vicepresidente del Consiglio insieme a Massimo D'Alema. AP/LaPresse Giuliano Amato - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Giuliano Amato e Sergio Mattarella (Imagoeconomica) Romano Prodi - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente Sergio Mattarella con Romano Prodi, in occasione della presentazione del volume dal titolo "Pensiero, azione, autonomia. Saggi e testimonianze per Pierre Carniti", presso Auditorium Antonianum. Quirinale Mario Monti - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente Sergio Mattarella con il Sen. a vita Mario Monti. Foto Presidenza della Repubblica Enrico Letta - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Enrico Letta, presidente dell’associazione Italia-Asean, a Giacarta con Sergio Mattarella. itasean.org Matteo Renzi - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Matteo Renzi e il Presidente Mattarella hanno deciso per il congelamento delle dimissioni da Capo del Governo. Dopo l’incontro con il Capo dello Stato, il premier sembra pronto a rilanciarsi nella sfida della legge di Stabilità. cno-webtv.it Paolo Gentiloni - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Paolo Gentiloni, il congedo e l'incontro con Sergio Mattarella. Libero Quotidiano Giuseppe Conte - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Conte, a la izquierda, abandona el Quirinal. Mattarella, a la derecha, comparece ante la prensa. REUTERS | AFP Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Sauli Niinistö - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente Sergio Mattarella e il Presidente della Repubblica di Finlandia Sauli Niinistö nel corso delle dichiarazioni alla stampa al termine dei colloqui. quirinale.it Juha Sipilä - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Prime Minister Juha Sipilä met with President of Italy Sergio Mattarella in Kesäranta 28.9.2017. Laura Kotila/Valtioneuvoston kanslia Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Sergio Mattarella incontra la Regina Elisabetta II un colloquio di 45 minuti. Reuters Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Andrzej Duda - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente Sergio Mattarella con il Presidente della Repubblica di Polonia, Andrzej Duda. quirinale.it Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev's talks with President of Italy Sergio Mattarella. government.ru Sergio Mattarella - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Incontro del Presidente della Repubblica Sergio Mattarella con il Presidente della Federazione Russa, Vladimir Vladimirovič Putin. Photo: Quirinale Ucrania * Ver Petro Poroshenko - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| In the framework of the official visit to Italy, President Petro Poroshenko had a meeting with President of Italy Sergio Mattarella. Photo: The Presidential Administration of Ukraine Fuentes Categoría:Sergio Mattarella